


we get it you like MILFs

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: ? - Freeform, Body Worship, F/F, Female Reader, Fingering, I forgot what I even wrote, Lesbian Sex, MILF, Praise Kink, Soft sex, Wow, fluff-ish, i mean some SERIOUS honkers, massage kink ??? it’s in there somewhere, request, she really does care, some big bazonkers, tits, y/n, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: After a rough night, you seek immediate help at the Spider Manor nearby. You had no idea what was left in store for you.-it pained me to write thisit’s short. i do not care nor do I give fucksenjoy
Relationships: Truffle Cookie / Reader
Kudos: 35





	we get it you like MILFs

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH YOU HORNY LITTLE SHIT *THROWS A GLASS VASE AT YOU*

Rain poured down from above, hitting against the stained window as thunder roared to threaten the cookies down below. Wavering candle light helped to bring a soft glow into the room, creating a flickering shadow spread onto the floors and walls. 

Wrought, gated windows shook as the storm raged forth evermore, scaring you enough to curl deeper into your blanket. If you had the power to make it go away, you would. Outside of your given room, you could hear a gramophone playing in the distance, a quaint piano striking a tune. As hard as you tried, the sound of distant thunder and hail failed to cease from your head. 

You lay, weeping on the soft sheets that’s been given to you. A long, hard night has left you stowed away at a familiar manor nearby, given food, warmth and comfort, your eyes feel heavy. A weight has settled on your chest, and as it pulls away you begin to sob. Silk pillows now stained with tears, your hushed cries were muffled and messied.

Breath stuttered, you’d attempted to get up earlier, but in this state it’s impossible to even lift a finger. Your mind lingered around the thoughts of getting lost in the dark, the mud, the rain. It’s something you dread.  
You’re safe now, aren’t you?

Tears leapt down your cheeks as you weakly lean up from the bed to reach the tissue box on the nightstand, wiping them away with a single swipe. The whirling storm has left you distraught, cracks placed scarred your skin, loose bandages holding scarred tissue and blood inside.. Thank god she found you near the gates, otherwise you would’ve crumbled.. You hadn’t known her name, but you know she’s been taking care of you in times of despair for awhile. You come over for tea and.. favors.. sometimes, but, that’s about it. 

To your distress, the kind lady you spoke of allowing you to stay here in recovery has waltzed in, bearing a silver food platter holding a neatly cut sandwich placed on a fancy China plate.  
You pull the blankets around you, a bitter cold seeping in through the entrance. She hummed a fine tune, carrying a lit lantern lighting her path as she walked towards you.  
“Dear, I brought you some snacks.”

The maiden wore a nightdress, seams wrapping tightly around her chest to hold it up.  
“Oh, don’t be so shy.” Truffle placed the platter on the nightstand, closely inspecting your.. rather concerned expression from the side of the bed. The dark made it hard to see, however, the flame she held revealed your soaked eyes and muddied face. 

“Here, have a bite.” She broke off a piece of the sandwich, placing the bigger half on a separate plate. You laid back on the bed, weary and tired.  
“I suppose you don’t have the strength..?”  
No, no you didn’t.  
“Alright then, say ‘Ahhh’!”  
You opened your mouth, receiving the bite-sized snack and chewing. If sandwich-making was a crime, Truffle would most likely have a life sentence by now.  
(that means it’s spectacular.)  
The process repeated, Truffle lauding you for how well you were eating. Oddly, you felt like you were 5 years old again. Every smile she cracked made you smile in return, albeit your fatigue.  
.. Fatigue.

You were overjoyed, of course, Truffle told you a story about the visitors who stumble into her manor, and return happy and healthy. You wanted to ask her if you could stay here for a month or so, almost. Doing this everyday isn’t so much of a bad idea, the mansion is full of hidden nooks and crannies to explore. Alas, she’s one busy woman.  
You did not want to leave. 

You thought for a moment, taking in the last bite of sandwich and coming back to reality..

“...It’s not poisoned or anything, don’t fret.”  
She broke into a bit of a laugh, then noticing the beads of tears streaming down your face, in which Truffle reacted immediately.  
“..Dear? What happened?”  
You broke down, absolutely not having tonight. Your brain was scattered as it was..  
You didn’t wanna go home.  
Curling back up into bed, you bawled like no tommorow, weeping into the sheets and comforters. Releasing all of that stress and pain, you sunk your head right into your legs and kept on.  
Truffle came into the picture, settling down beside you as you accepted her warm embrace. Unfurling neatly done blankets and cuddling in with you, you latched onto her for dear life.  
“There, there..”

Keeping her tender arms wrapped around you, she patted your back gently as you cried into her dress. (chest.) Her touch was so inviting, and you welcomed it dearly, collapsing right into her. She pampered you just like a mother would..  
“I’m right here for you, dear..”  
She cradled you in her arms, leaving you laying on your hip to turn to hug her. Truffle only pulled you closer, softly kissing your forehead and humming that same familiar tune, taking you back to better days, A memory before your shut eyes. 

“(Y/N), Relax yourself..”  
With her voice, your muscles began to relax and soothe. Practically falling half-asleep in her arms, she pet you gently, your hair cascading down into smooth waves as Truffle ran her fingers through it. Strangely, a fog of calm has taken hold of your mind.  
Truffle has you right where she wants you, caught in a ‘web’ of sorts.

Trailing black lipstick down your neck, she took you as her own. The maiden felt you shudder against her nips and kisses as she transitioned to something much more than motherly.  
“I’ll make you feel better, don’t worry, love.”  
Her fingers wandered over your stomach. You didn’t panic, not a single reason to, anyway. The feeling was incredible- being touched like this. Delicately finding where and what feels good, what strikes a cord in your system. 

She unclipped your bra, hearing your breath hinder for a second as she did so. It was amusing to her, for the most part. Your chest was nothing short of the ‘average female’ standard.  
You were quickly cusped by Truffle, feeling around as she did so with one hand. Rubbing a finger over your areola, any simple move she made prompted you to twitch and shiver with pleasure.

“..may I continue?” Truffle stopped, taking a moment. Seeing your nod of approval ebbed her on, as her fingers slipped inbetween your thighs, tracing all the way up towards your already damp panties. It’s embarrassing, you thought, sputtering to say something before being quickly hushed by Truffle.  
“It’s normal, darling. You’re fine..”  
Rubbing two fingers against your heat, Truffle watched you squirm and flush. Letting out a giggle, she moved your rather pale panties the other way, revealing a rosy, fluffy entrance, dripping wet. Arousal dribbling down onto the bedsheet, she teased and played down there, tracing your labia.  
“My, my, you’re wetter than the month of April... You’ve gotten better at this..”

Inserting herself into your velvet room, she twirled and twisted her fingers around inside, watching your legs spread open for her to let in more and more of herself, reaching the end point of your cavern as the tips of her fingers curled up inside of you, trying to find that sweet spot.  
Slowly, but surely, you were left limp, trusting her with your body in her arms. Your vision became hazy, eyes lidded and lost in the sights of the tall, grey ceiling above you. 

Pleasuring you exactly where you wanted her to, she massaged your sores lazily with one hand while focusing on stroking against your g-spot with the other, meticulously satisfying your needs with every move.  
“You’re so soft inside, oh, (Y/N)..”  
With a quick kiss on the cheek as a reward, she gradually reached, pumping in and out of you carefully. As if you were a beautiful white flower placed in a vase, Truffle cherished your beauty, although mundane, it suited her taste.

Your walls tightened around her fingers, practically sucking her back in.  
“amazing..” She breathed, adjusting herself.

Her breath fluttered against yours, heat intensifying as she swept her fingers out of you, leaving you wet and vulnerable. Instead, she focused on your clit, watching you wiggle and moan at the finishing touches.  
The sounds you made felt like music to her ears, a symphony of release.  
Eventually, you came, letting out a cry as you spilled arousal under the covers. Curling your toes and gripping onto the comforters, the sensation sent you in pure ecstasy for a moment. You’ve pleasured yourself before, but never did you feel the same high she gave you.  
Truffle slipped her hands away, getting a firm latch on your hips. An aftershock hit your nerves, before she settled you back down again.  
“Don’t exhaust yourself..”

You told her you felt better than before, as she kept gently pushing and pulling away the pain in your chest and sides, as if she were mimicking tidal waves. You couldn’t pinpoint exactly why she was so obsessed with your frame, your form and tone, the praise was something you’ve needed for a long time, though. To be held like this..

Finally, after a long pause full of close hugging and the occasional kiss, Truffle moved a bit of her hair aside, looking down at your sleepy-eyed expression.  
She tucked you in properly, getting you a new set of underwear from a drawer. As she commanded you to lift up your legs, Truffle slipped on the lace carefully, then leaving you covered once more. Removing your bra and leaving it hanging on the knob of the nightstand, she sat you up and put on a simple blank t-shirt, laying you back down again. 

“Sweet dreams..”  
She kissed your forehead one last time, leaving you to doze off to bed.


End file.
